


Waffles n Sunshine - A Hunelle One Shot

by egglet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunelle, Late Canon, Light Angst, One Shot, Waffles, bc i cant write kissing scenes, but its really badly written, light kissing, ridicuously wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet
Summary: On a particularly bad day, Romelle earns a little surprise from Hunk to cheer her up, featuring her favorite food!





	Waffles n Sunshine - A Hunelle One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back at it again with the one shots. :) This time it's Hunelle! I needed to write something positive about s7 before it actually arrives and makes me sob. Anyway, enjoy!

     This day was not a good one for Romelle. It was if, for her, the world had gone a shade of gray, the air feeling heavy in her chest, and her movements sluggish. Such was this morning, when she woke up, the sun shining through her window, and she almost immediately began to cry.

     Five years. Five years since Bandor had gone. Her sweet little brother’s life had been snuffed out of the universe forever. She wiped the water from her face, the skin under her violet eyes puffy and red. Ever year on this day she crumbled.

     She gave a short and humorless laugh at that. She was Romelle, the girl who had gone through so much, with fire and strength. It had been five years-she was on a new planet, had a new life, and great friends to lean on. But her heart didn’t listen.

     Slowly, she got up and readied herself. She brushed her teeth, styled her hair in the usual fashion, the two(what did they call them here? Dogtails?) long pigtails down her back, and the braid across the top. She even felt sentimental, so she put on her old Altean clothes. She gazed at her reflection, tucking her blonde hair behind her pointed ears and lightly touching her blue markings. It wasn’t like she was going to see anyone. She sighed a bit, rubbing her temples. She’d have to message the paladins, no hanging out today. She drifted towards the staircase, slowly descending the steps. She loved all her friends, but this was a day she’d be alone.

     Or so she thought. She heard the quiet sizzle of a stove, and curious, darted down the rest of the way. The sight made her burst into a grin, and the shadow on her heart lifted just a little. “Hunk! What are you doing here?”

     The yellow paladin looked up, smiling warmly back at her. “Good morning Romelle!” He stood at the cooking device(the...stove, ah yes, stove) with an apron on, a steaming plate of golden heaven now at the edge of the counter. The smell was intoxicating. “I made your favorite,” He said, turning back to finish the last one.

     “Waffles!” Romelle guessed her eyes glinted with hunger, due to the amused look on Hunk’s face. Really, the alien had had an obsession with the breakfast food ever since coming to Earth. She walked over to him, throwing her arms around him for a hug. “Thank you,”

     She looked up at him to find his ears had gone red. “No problem,” he said shyly, one arm around her waist and the other awkwardly scratching his head. “It was the least I could do.” Romelle knew the real ending of that. _Considering the date_. But right now, she could push that aside. She could very well feel his arm, and smirked at his expression. He was quite adorable when he blushed...

_Focus, Romelle, the waffles are getting cold._

     She pulled up a stool on the opposite side of the counter, eagerly grabbing the syrup and drenching her breakfast. When she’d first done this, Hunk had been miffed. “You’re drowning the flavor!” But overtime he learned she didn’t listen(or really care)so he didn’t complain anymore. Besides, Romelle never told Hunk but, him making the waffles made them all the more special. As she scarfed them down, Hunk pulled up a seat next to hers, with his own personal waffle. He began to eat, but more slowly. “Careful, we don’t want you to choke.”

     Romelle had her eyes closed and her mouth full of food when she answered. “At least I’ll die happy.” He raised an eyebrow, going to say something else, but decided against it. So they sat for a few minutes in silence. Well, minus the sound of chewing. At one point, she’d tried to sneak a bite of his, but he blocked her expertly with his fork.

     “I had to deal with many starving siblings AND Lance in space for a year,” Hunk said, mock intensity in his voice. “You cannot beat me. I am the master.”

     Romelle grinned in challenge. “Is that so?” She made sure to stare straight at him, deep into his eyes, slowly leaning in. She could see a moment of confusion flicker across his features, before a second of panic as she made a stab with her fork. Hunk made quick work of deflecting it.

     “Nope, not gonna happen.”

     She gave him a mock pout. “You’re no fun.”

     “Only when you become a thief.”

     Romelle giggled, taking the last bite off her plate. She felt all bubbly inside, like she’d ingested liquid sunshine. Hunk could always make things better, with jokes, hugs, and food. She’d noticed that while with the paladins on the way to Earth- he’d helped all of them through the tough journey home. “Those were wonderful,” she yawned, stretching. “I’m really glad you stopped by.”

     Hunk chuckled, grabbing the plates and carrying them to the sink. “It’s no trouble, honestly. Besides, I like making you happy.”

     He seemed to realize what he’d said and almost dropped the plate. “W-well, in general I like making people happy, a-and food is a g-good way of doing that...” He didn’t turn around, but his face looked very red, like...oh, what was that red thing humans liked to put in everything-yes, tomatoes!

     She tried to hide her expression. As of recent, Hunk’s crush on her had started becoming quite apparent. He was awfully bad at backtracking. She was glad. After a few years of friendship, she had begun fancy him herself, though she’d never admitted it outright. She couldn’t make it too easy for him.

     And she was not used to dealing with boys and was working on limited advice given to her by her mother QUINTANTS ago, but she chose to ignore that part.

     “I really appreciate it,” she replied, propping her head on her chin. “You’ve definitely reached your goal.” Hunk relaxed a little bit. “Good. Great. Got it.” “Back in the Altean colony, Bandor..” her voice cracked slightly, and her smile faltered. “H-he used to do that too. He’d do anything to...make my parents laugh.” The memory was making her choke up, and she berated herself slightly for ruining the happy moment. She winced. “Sorry, um...”

     Hunk was facing her now, the dishes forgotten, his face full of concern and his gaze soft. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t apologize. I know today is tough.” He walked over, putting a comforting hand on her back. “I know how much you cared for him.”

     Romelle could barely see him, her vision blurry as her eyes watered. “He was the last thing I...I had.” She felt some another tear escape and she attempted to wipe it away quickly. “I thought, after everything, with Lotor a-and coming here... I’d be better.” She couldn’t hold it in, now starting to shake. “But, oh, quiznak, I miss him!”

     She covered her face with her hands, starting to sob. Bandor had died today, a shriveled shell, to warn her. Five years, and the day still made her feel raw and hollow inside, like she had when he’d passed away in her arms. Five years without her beautiful, wonderful brother. She cried for a good two minutes before she registered she was now standing up, now being pulled into a warm hug. She couldn’t help but bury her face in his chest.

     “I know,” Hunk said gently, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I know the feeling. When we thought we lost Shiro, all three times, the whole team was crushed. When I thought earth was gone...” He went quiet. “I felt like falling apart. I didn’t feel brave. I felt rather pathetic and hopeless. But...but having emotions doesn’t make you weak,” He lifted her chin, his brown eyes full of sincerity. “It makes you strong. Alive. We were able to succeed-we pressed on and defeated the Galra. You’ve done the same. You suffered the loss of the person closest to you, and you have moved on with your life. You miss him, but him being gone hasn’t crippled you. That’s amazing Romelle. You’re amazing. And,” he added, tilting his head with a pained smile, “you’re still allowed to be sad.”

     He pulled her back close, and they stood there for a while, just the two of them. She relaxed, still shedding tears, but they had slowed down. Hunk’s words were sinking in. He wasn’t judging her, he wasn’t pitying her. He was understanding, and kind, and oh so wonderful. He was, however, sniffling.

     “Hunk!” She said, her tear stained face now with a slight smile on it. “Now you’re crying!”

     “What?” He replied defensively, pouting and looking away. He was definitely welling up a bit. “I’m empathetic!”

     She just lightly scoffed, shaking her head. “Whatever.” She wiped off her face, still hugging him. “Want to watch a...a..” She was having trouble remembering. “A movie?”

     Hunk smiled down at her. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

                                                                                      ———————————————————

     They had settled on an old favorite of Coran’s. Once the paladins had driven the Galra off earth, they had been able to rebuild their civilization. In doing so, Coran had discovered a really ridiculous film series called The Muppets, and the old ginger had taken quite a liking to them. The graphics were horrible, and some of the humor was lost on them(old earth was weird), but the puppets were still quite funny. They couldn’t stop making “Pidge is Kermit” jokes.

     The two sat on the couch, swaddled in blankets. Romelle was grinning like a maniac, and Hunk was quivering with the urge to enter into a fit of hysterical laughter. His smile lit up the room. She couldn’t be happier. On a day that she had earlier thought was going to be as horrible as ever, he made it better. The skies were a little less gray and her heart felt a little lighter. She hadn’t yet moved on from her brother’s passing but...that was alright. She had friends to help her heal. She had waffles. And she had Hunk.

     Impulsively, she tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned to her, she did something she’d been wanting to do for a while.

     She kissed him.

     It was quick and soft, and she pulled back to see his startled expression. “You really are the best, you know that?” Hunk spluttered for a moment, a little taken aback, and Romelle wondered if she’d been to forward, but he broke out in an enormous grin.

    “I guess I am.” He leaned in for another, and she gladly gave it to him, the two sitting for a few moments kissing away before they both began to smile and ultimately laugh at how long they’d waited.

     But now, they were just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, those paragraphs were a lot shorter than I thought they were.  
> Oh whale. What else am I forgetting....?  
> Oh, yeah, and stay tuned. I migjht AcTuALLy be posting a fic soon!  
> See you then!  
> \- egglet


End file.
